Wireless networks have experienced increased development in the past decade. One of the most rapidly developing areas is mobile ad hoc networks. Physically, a mobile ad hoc network includes a number of geographically-distributed, potentially mobile nodes wirelessly connected by one or more radio frequency channels. Compared with other type of networks, such as cellular networks or satellite networks, the most distinctive feature of mobile ad hoc networks is the lack of any fixed infrastructure. The network is formed of mobile nodes only, and a network is created on the fly as the nodes transmit to or receive from other nodes. Mobility can vary from zero distance units per time unit to whatever the upper bound may be placed on the nodes. The network does not in general depend on a particular node and dynamically adjusts as some nodes join or others leave the network.
In a hostile environment where a fixed communication infrastructure is unreliable or unavailable, such as in a battle field or in a natural disaster area struck by earthquake or hurricane, an ad hoc network can be quickly deployed and provide much needed communications. While the military is still a major driving force behind the development of these networks, ad hoc networks are quickly finding new applications in civilian or commercial areas. Ad hoc networks will allow people to exchange data in the field or in a class room without using any network structure except the one they create by simply turning on their computers or PDAs.
As wireless communication increasingly permeates everyday life, new applications for mobile ad hoc networks will continue to emerge and become an important part of the communication structure. Mobile ad hoc networks pose serious challenges to the designers. Due to the lack of a fixed infrastructure, nodes must self-organize and reconfigure as they move, join or leave the network. All nodes could potentially be functionally identical and there may not be any natural hierarchy or central controller in the network. Many network-controlling functions are distributed among the nodes. Nodes are often powered by batteries and have limited communication and computation capabilities. The bandwidth of the system is usually limited. The distance between two nodes often exceeds the radio transmission range, and a transmission has to be relayed by other nodes before reaching its destination. Consequently, a network has a multihop topology, and this topology changes as the nodes move around.
The Mobile Ad-Hoc Networks (MANET) working group of the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) has been actively evaluating and standardizing routing, including multicasting, protocols. Because the network topology changes arbitrarily as the nodes move, information is subject to becoming obsolete, and different nodes often have different views of the network, both in time (information may be outdated at some nodes but current at others) and in space (a node may only know the network topology in its neighborhood usually not far away from itself).
Gathering fresh information about the entire network is often costly and impractical. A network needs to adapt to frequent topology changes and with less accurate information. An application that a network is connected to may be time-critical and cannot withstand the delays imposed by a conventional network framework and architecture.
Current MANET architectures are often designed from disjointed pieces of conventional TCP/IP protocols and one or more “conventional” MANET protocols. Here, the word “conventional” refers to non-crosslayer, non-predictive protocols. However, TCP/IP is not designed to handle the pervasive multilayer prediction problems inherent in MANETs. Thus, in conventional architectures, necessary MANET cross-layer interactions such as routing, network management, QoS, mobility management, power management, frequency management, etc. are blocked, and the conventional architecture cannot meet the real-time and accuracy performance requirements.